


Stardust in my veins like a glittery nightmare

by Diamondisbackbitch



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Added some warnings, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Past, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Prostitution, Gentleness, Human AU, Hurt Lucifer, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insecure Lucifer, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitution, Scars, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence, soft lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Detective Chloe Decker gets assigned to a case uncovering the leader of an illegal prostitution ringIt was never a simple case, but she didn't expect one of the victims to make it even harder





	1. Chapter 1

"You said you had one of the victims in custody?" Chloe asked, looking over the case file. She'd just been assigned to work on the prostitution case and there really wasn't much to go on so far. No wonder they needed her help. "She's not saying anything?"

"He," Dan corrected, "And no, I don't think he feels comfortable with anyone here so he's kind of shut down. Though I'm not surprised; you should look over his medical records, he's had some shit happen to him and that's just what we can identify. He's got dozens of scars we can't figure out and he won't mention them." He grabbed one of the files and gave it to Chloe, wincing at her horrified face as she saw the first page of photos. The deep, wing-like scars on his back we by far the worst. He had a brand on his hip and a smaller one on his neck along with nearly a hundred different scars from cuts that happened over his life and never healed properly. "He's in detox right now, he's got some heavy addictions on top of it all. Alcohol, coke, pain pills, the works of it. The medical team is still trying to figure out how to fix all the internal damage from that stuff."

Chloe nodded, tracing the scars pictured on his back. "His name is Lucifer? Is that a code name or something?"

"We don't know. That's all he gave us and it matched the collar he was wearing. We suspect it was a code name of some sort, but now it's all he answers to." Dan shrugged.

"Any clues on how long he was with these people?"

"Not a clue. Probably a decent chunk of his life. The medical team says some of the scars are from at least ten or more years ago. And he's only in his thirties, so there's a possibility he was taken there as a kid."

Chloe shook her head. "God, that's so fucked up. Do you think I could talk to him? I know you guys haven't had any success, but maybe I can help him know he's safe here if nothing else."

"Sure, he's in interrogation room seven right now, we don't really have anywhere good to put him so he's just been staying in there."

"No wonder he doesn't like it here," Chloe grumbled, "You locked him in a room that's an over glorified cell. Can you bring him in here?"

Dan shook his head. "He's been violent with some of the nurses and another detective. We can't risk letting him out until we're sure he's not a danger to anyone or himself. And you'll need to leave all weapons behind as well, he wrestled a gun out of Detective Addison's hands and almost shot him."

"Right," Chloe sighed, "I'll go in there and talk to him then. Thanks, Dan."

X X X X X X X X X X

"I don't want to answer any more questions."

Chloe raised an eyebrow as she stepped into the interrogation room, case file in hand. "Sounds like you haven't answered any so far, I think that's required in order to answer more of them."

Lucifer coughed a laugh, not moving from his spot sitting in the corner, knees tucked against his chest.

"I'm not here to ask questions, Lucifer. I just got assigned to the case and I thought I'd come to say hello. We're going to be seeing quite a bit of each other in the coming weeks so I thought it'd make sense if we got to know each other a bit." She moved to sit a few feet away from him on the floor. "Is this okay?"

Lucifer nodded. "I thought you weren't going to ask any questions. That was a question."

"Fair enough," Chloe smiled at him, "Do you want to ask me anything? I want you to be comfortable with me being here."

"What do you desire?"

"What?" That caught Chloe off-guard. She should answer though, it was only fair. "Um, to be a good cop I guess? A good mom to my daughter. To take down the bastard that did all of this to you."

Lucifer shook his head and scooted forward and looked her deep in the eyes. "What do you /desire/? More than anything in this world what is it that you want?" He cupped her chin gently, cocking his head to the side.

"I- I don't..." Chloe sighed, "I'm not sure I don't know what I want."

Lucifer nodded, satisfied. "Some people don't. So you have a daughter? Are you married then?"

"I'm not married. Divorced actually, from Detective Dan. We have a daughter together. Her name is Trixie."

Lucifer nodded solemnly. "Ahn Detective Douche. I can see why you left him."

Chloe had to stifle a laugh. "Detective Douche? How'd he earn that nickname?"

"Came in here and demanded I tell him everything about the ring. As if I actually know all the details. I didn't run the thing. I don't even know who did." Lucifer sighed. "I'm really not trying to be uncooperative you know, I just don't know the answers. I don't know any names -hell, I don't even know MY name anymore- and I don't remember any faces. I can't help with your investigation. I'm sorry."

"Lucifer.." Chloe smiled gently, taking his hand. "It's alright. You're here and you're safe, that's all that matters. Don't worry about anything. I'll take care of it, okay? I promise."

Lucifer smiled gently. "Thank you, Chloe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a bit more about Lucifer and I accidentally make Dan an asshole (I apologize)
> 
> also, warning for dubcon mention in here as Lucifer recounts his time in the prostitution ring. It's not explicit, but if that sort of thing triggers you then just know when Lucifer starts talking about his past to skip three paragraphs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me! Yesterday was my b-day and Lucifer season four was the best present I could've asked for. No spoilers here though, my lips are sealed ;)

"He knew my name, Dan. I trust him that he doesn't know anything about it, but he just... I think there's something there he might not even realize he knows. He knew my name somehow too and I don't know how."

Dan winced. "I uh... might be able to answer that one actually. I may have mentioned you during the interrogation, I wanted to ask him about family. Thought he might feel more comfortable knowing a bit about mine, I'm sorry. I should've asked you first."

Chloe glared at him. "May I ask what else you told him? You should've told me this before I went in to talk to him, do you have any idea what you could've done! Look, you know what? I want him to be off-limits. Officially, I want you guys to stop talking to him. He doesn't remember much of anything, so stop harassing him and let him relax. And I want him out of that damn interrogation room. I don't care if we have to pay for an apartment out of pocket, you're going to get him somewhere nicer, alright?"

Dan sighed and crossed his arms. "I'll see what I can do, alright? No promises. He's still our key witness, remember that, we need his testimony. Besides, he's got no money, no family, and no connections. He's lived most of his life in an illegal sex ring, so he's not going to just automatically adjust to living as a regular person you know."

"Dan, get him the fuck out of that room. He's not a prisoner." Chloe growled, grabbing the case files and storming out. Lucifer seemed almost sweet, how could the other detectives be so mean to him? "I'm going home to try and figure something more out on this case. He better be in better condition when I get back."

Dan nodded. "He will be. Promise."

X X X X X X X X X

"Come one, you're getting transferred. We fixed up a room for you." Dan motioned for Lucifer to get up. "I don't suppose you've got anything more to tell us before you're out of here?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes and stood up. "You know, I wanted to help you when I got in here. I thought you guys wanted to help me too. Guess we both ended up disappointed."

"Look, if you're not going to tell us anything then you can shut up," Dan grumbled, leading him through the station and back to his car. "You're staying in a motel under surveillance. Chloe's going to be staying with you for a bit until we get further on the case or you're officially deemed useless to the case and we can release you into the wild." He explained as he pulled out of the station. It was barely two minutes before they got to the motel, Chloe's car already sitting outside. "She'll probably be getting settled in there, so try not to bother her. Here's your stuff." He pushed a duffel bag into Lucifer's arms and knocked on the door that Chloe had told him.

"Come in!" Chloe shouted, "It's unlocked."

Dan shrugged. "You can go in, I have work to finish back at the station."

"Alright," Lucifer frowned as the detective walked away before stepping into the motel room and glancing around. A few pictures of who he presumed to be family or friends and some clothes shoved into the dresser. "Chloe?"

"Here," Chloe poked her head from around the closet door, "Just hanging up my coats. Do you want any help putting your stuff up? I saved half the dresser for you."

"Thanks, but I doubt I'll need it. I've just got the stuff they gave me at the precinct, but nothing else. And this is just sweatpants and t-shirts at that. They're keeping all my other stuff in evidence," He frowned, tossing the clothes into a drawer and kicking the bag under one of the beds.

"Well I can take you shopping later, they gave me some money for groceries and supplies while I'm taking care of you, we can get you something a bit better than precinct gear." Chloe smiled, closing the closet and dragging her bag back to the beds. "Is there anything you need tonight? I'll order a pizza for us tonight and we can grab some food tomorrow. Hopefully, they'll release your stuff from evidence pretty soon."

Lucifer nodded numbly, sitting down on the bed and letting out a sigh. It had been a bit of a long day and it was barely dark out. "That would be lovely."

Chloe sat down next to him, trying to think of what to say. She wanted to help him. Give him a friend and someone that he could trust properly. But on the other hand, she also needed more information to help with the case. Information that Lucifer might be able to help her with. He'd said he knew nothing which was probably true, but anything he could tell her would help. But she didn't want to ask him about all that again so quickly.

"You want to know more about the ring," Lucifer sighed at Chloe's panicked face, "Look, I'll tell you everything I remember, but it's mostly just day-to-day life and I don't know how it could help you. I'm sorry, but they really didn't let us have any information in case we escaped."

"Anything you remember is helpful. Thank you so much for this, you have no idea how much this helps the case."

Lucifer took a deep breath and nodded, folding and refolding his hands. "Well, I stayed in the same room all the time. It was just a bed with a curtained off area with a shower and a toilet. I don't remember much of anything of my life before I got there, so I know it's definitely been a while but I can't be certain how long. To be honest I have no idea how old I am. I don't know where it was either, I'm sorry. I don't remember going there and when the cops took me out of there I was unconscious. I don't remember the people I served. Most of the time I was tied up so that I couldn't even see them. They'd come in, do their business and then leave. No one ever talked about anything, I never met anyone who was in charge. I was drugged almost all of the time so my memory of the past decade or so is overall pretty fuzzy to begin with. I really don't know what else I could tell you. I ate, I slept, and I woke up with someone having their way with me. That's really all I have, I'm sorry. When the cops came all I know is that people were screaming and someone shot a gun and then I was knocked out and woke up in the hospital. I'm sorry, Detective."

Chloe smiled, wrapping her arms around Lucifer. "Thank you so much, Lucifer. I'm so happy you felt comfortable sharing that with me. This really does help us. And I'm sorry. I know it doesn't make anything better, but I'm so very sorry Lucifer. If there's anything I can do..."

"Thank you," Lucifer whispered, leaning against her shoulder and closing his eyes. "Do you mind if I get some rest before dinner? It's... It's been a long day and I'm still adjusting to all of this." He gestured to the room around them.

"Of course," Chloe smiled and helped him lay back on the bed. "Get some sleep, I'll wake you up when pizza's here." She promised, dimming the lights to let Lucifer get some well-deserved rest. "Goodnight, Lucifer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short, but I'm tired and don't wanna write anymore


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lucifer starts feeling the effects of not taking drugs for a few days and Chloe does her Best™

"Chloe, I'm dying," That was the last thing Lucifer said before immediately collapsing to the floor in front of her. Chloe had been in the shower, figuring she'd get ready to go while Lucifer slept in, but apparently, he'd woken up before she could finish. 

Trying not to panic, she knelt down to check his pulse. "Lucifer? Lucifer, please, I need you to answer me! Fuck, where's my phone?" She scrambled for her phone, kicking herself for not checking to make sure Lucifer was alright before she started getting ready. Right now she needed an ambulance and to keep him alive, that was all. "Hello? I need an ambulance, the Pines Motel, room seven please hurry, I'm a cop, a man in my custody just collapsed. I don't know what's wrong."

X X X X X X X X X

"Ma'am, I'm going to need you to relax, your friend is fine." The nurse gave Chloe a smile before turning back to tend to Lucifer. Chloe had been pacing the length of his room nervously. Lucifer hadn't woken up yet, even though they said it was just side effects from addiction withdrawal, but it still made her nervous. She was doing everything she could to help him, how could she have been so stupid and let him get hurt like this?

Chloe sat down, her leg bouncing uncontrollably. "Are you sure? It's been over an hour and he hasn't woken up yet."

"I promise, he's going to be fine. This happens a lot when a heavy drug user decides to quit cold turkey; they get hit with it all at once, but he'll be alright, he just needs rest and plenty of water, okay? We can discharge him when he wakes up and we can take a few tests to make sure there's nothing else going on."

"Of course, thank you," Chloe gave a weak smile, not really believing her. This was her fault. What if Lucifer didn't ever wake up?

"Chloe, he's going to be fine. This is normal for someone in his position, okay? He's actually doing wonderfully all things considered. Just give it some time."

Chloe nodded. "I know. I mean, I'm not really sure, but I do know. I'm just worried."

"It's alright. Why don't you get some lunch? I'll call you if anything changes and it'll help get your mind off of things." The nurse suggested.

She was probably just trying to get her out of the hospital room for a bit, but Chloe nodded anyway, gathering her things. "I will, thank you. I mean it, you've been so patient with me through all of this, I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with."

"It's alright, I know you're just looking out for him. I promise he'll be alright." The nurse squeezed her shoulder comfortingly before returning to tend to Lucifer.

He was going to be alright. Chloe repeated the words to herself. Medical professionals didn't lie to cops, even to make them feel better, right? Lucifer was going to be fine. This wasn't her fault.

X X X X X X X X X X

Lucifer groaned as he opened his eyes, his entire body feeling like a ten-ton block of ice. What was wrong with him? He growled, shaking his head away from someone's voice. It was thunderingly loud. Why would anyone talk so loudly? "Where am I? Detective?" He couldn't move his arms to rub his eyes. Finally, his vision was clear enough to notice he was tied down to the bed, surrounded by nurses. Fuck. "Detective!"

"I'm here! It's okay, Lucifer, I'm right here. They're not gonna hurt you," She took his hand, squeezing softly. He must be scared, waking up tied up in a strange place, but with his so-called 'violent' tendencies that the police reported they had to strap him down in case he reacted the same way with the nurses. "You passed out at the motel, they're just making sure there's nothing serious going on."

Lucifer looked around at his surroundings, studying the nurses carefully. "I didn't mean to bother you. Everything started shaking and I felt cold, I-"

"Lucifer, it's fine. I'm glad you told me. I just want to help you, okay? And if there's ever anything you need, then please don't hesitate to tell me, okay? I promise I'll do everything I can to help you," Chloe promised, squeezing his hand tighter.

"Thank you," Lucifer whispered, relaxing somewhat. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"You're having withdrawal from a number of drugs, it's normal for someone in your position to have been forcibly medicated and it might take a while to get through the side effects. The pain should be gone in a few days. I don't want to give you too many pain pills since they may make it worse in the long run," The nurse explained, tapping a few things on her tablet. "If it's alright, we'd like to do some blood tests since those haven't been done yet and we do need your consent to do them. Most of the rest of your medical files seem to be complete though, and there's nothing physically wrong with you that we've found. Plenty of scarring and a bone that didn't heal properly in your hand, but overall with some physical therapy I believe you can make a full recovery from all of it. Physically. As for everything else, you'll want to think about finding a therapist who deals with sexual trauma and drug addiction. The front office could make you a list if you'd like?"

"Sounds fine to me," Lucifer shrugged, wincing at the movement, "And I'll agree to the blood tests."

Chloe nodded. "That would be good. Thank you so much for all your help."

The nurse nodded. "I'll let them know to put you one together. We can release him into your care shortly, but you'll need to make sure he gets plenty of rest and liquids."

"Of course," Chloe smiled, "Do you think we can remove the restraints now? He's not going to hurt anyone or fight. That was just a misunderstanding, I promise."

"Unfortunately I can't, it's part of our policy, but I can see what I can do to help him get discharged quicker and into your care, that way he won't need to be restrained," She explained, shrugging sorrowfully, "I wish I could help."

"I'll be fine, I'm used to restraints," Lucifer wriggled his eyebrows playfully.

Chloe groaned. He wasn't going to be like this now, was he?

X X X X X X X X X X X

"And you swear you'll tell me if you start to feel worse?" Chloe helped Lucifer to sit on his bed and lay back onto the pillows. "Is there anything I can get you? Are you hungry?"

"I swear, I'll tell you if I need anything, but I'm fine, Chloe. It was withdrawal, I'm not dying." Lucifer sighed, trying not to let the pain show on his face. He still hurt like hell, but Chloe was already doing too much, worried out of her mind, she looked half-dead as she was. "Get some rest, detective. I'll be fine. Promise."

Chloe nodded, sitting back on her own bed. "I'll pick up some food later. The remote's on your left if you want to watch something and if there's anything else-"

"I know, I know, you'll get it for me. Detective, I've never had this much freedom or comfort in all of the life that I remember, I'm perfectly fine. I promise."

Chloe nodded. It was supposed to be comforting, sure, but that just made her feel worse, knowing Lucifer's history. "Okay."

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has scars, both physical and mental
> 
> also, trigger warning for physical violence since there are some flashbacks in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should I add rape and underage tags to this work? Because I'm kinda leaning toward Lucifer was taken around 14/15 and while I'm not putting any of his past sexual encounters in any sort of detail, but they are implied

Was it bad that she was staring at him?

Chloe squinted as she looked at Lucifer's back, taking in every scar as he shaved in the full-length mirror. The large wings on his shoulder blades still perplexed her. What could've happened that would make those? Not even the forensics team could seem to find anything that would cause that. No one should be able to even survive that kind of skin and blood loss it would require to make scars like that.

Somehow, it seemed like the kind of thing he might be squeamish talking about.

"You're staring again," Lucifer reminded, grabbing a shirt as he finished up his shaving. "What do you think? It's been a while since I've been properly trimmed, mostly they just let it grow until it was ugly enough for someone to say something. I think I enjoy just the five o'clock shadow though, much cleaner, I believe. Is there something wrong?"

"How are you alive?" Okay, that was a bit blunt. "I'm sorry, I just... I've been studying the scar patterns on your back and that shouldn't be possible for you to survive. You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to, I promise, I'm just... curious, I guess. Especially the big ones, shaped like wings on your back. How do you even survive something like that?"

Lucifer sighed, settling down on the bed across from her. "I... it's hard to say, really, I was out of it for most of it. I'm sorry."

"Thank you. It's okay, you don't have to remember. I know you're doing your best."

Lucifer nodded, looking back at the mirror. He did remember. He'd never admit it, even to the detective, but he did remember. She didn't need to know about the nights he spent screaming in pain as pieces of his flesh were torn from him. Some woman with a fantasy and a hell of a lot of money. It took nearly a week, but when she was done he had wings of carved-out flesh on his back. He never properly had time to recover from that or heal, just sent back to work with too many pain pills to help 'get his mind off of things'. Chloe didn't need to know that he remembered hell. It wouldn't help anyone.

It wouldn't help

-

"Bite," The handler ordered, shoving a gag into his mouth. Lucifer liked calling them 'handlers' since it made him seem like some sort of special agent instead of what he really was. Plus he didn't really have anything else to refer to them as.

The gag was a bit one, not the usual ball or penis shape. That usually meant pain. He took it between his teeth as ordered, wondering what was going to happen. There wasn't much he hadn't felt before, but these people always had some surprises up their sleeves it seemed.

-

He'd been wrong, Lucifer mused as he traced what he could of the deep scars on his back. The gag did nothing to muffle his screams as the knife plunged into his skin. They hadn't given him any drugs either so he felt it to its full extent.

"I've got to go to the office, can I get you anything?" Chloe brought him back to reality as she gathered her things.

Lucifer shook his head. "Thank you, but no, I'm fine."

"Alright," Chloe gave him a tight smile, tossing her coat over her arm as she got ready to head out. "See you tonight."

"See you tonight," Lucifer echoed.

X X X X X X X X X X

He missed drugs.

The most prominent feeling in him the past few days was the lack of substances to keep him hazy and out of pain, but being alone definitely made it worse. Leaving definitely wasn't a good idea and he didn't even know anyone who could get him drugs or the money to pay them. Alcohol would work except he had no ID and no money and due to him being in police custody it probably wasn't a great idea to steal anything.

Fuck, he really missed drugs.

Maybe he could find a party somewhere? Bum something off of someone else or just sneak it from them while they were too wasted to notice?

He didn't know anyone in the area though. Besides, what if he got wasted himself and didn't make it home? Chloe would freak and he'd probably lose the one place he still had. Fuck.

There was an unfortunate lack of pain pills in the room and he couldn't find it within him to thoroughly search Chloe's things. Maybe he'd just get some air? It was a bit chilly, but that might help. Who knew.

-

He hated needles. He'd only gotten stuck before when he was getting vaccines, but he figured that wasn't what was inside that injection.

He couldn't speak with the gag they'd shoved into his mouth and he didn't know who any of these people were. He'd been walking home with his friend, Maze, and then everything went dark. The going theory in his mind was that they knocked him out with a bat or something and then dragged him here. There was something being injected into his arm that made his head feel fuzzy and he could hear screams coming from somewhere else. He'd cry if he wasn't so terrified.

"Let's get the kid upstairs. Did you get enough sedative in him? He better not bite me like the other one did."

"I did! The chick was just immune, I'm tellin' ya!"

Lucifer winced as they grabbed him, dragging him across the dirty floor and up two flights of stairs. He didn't get any sort of glimpse of where he might be. Anything he could tell the cops. The cops had to be coming, right? Even if his parents wouldn't notice him being gone, surely one of his siblings would miss him? Someone had to be searching for him. He focused on memorizing the faces of the men dragging him. That was probably what he should be doing, right? Making sure they didn't do this to anyone else when he got out.

They tossed him into a room furnished with a single bed and a curtained off section that he figured was a bathroom or shower of sorts. They were planning to keep him there for a while, to be sure.

The door closed and locked with a click, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

-

Amenadiel

Raphael

Gabriel

Casta-

Fuck, that wasn't it.

Lucifer huffed and tossed down the cigarette butt he'd been holding, grinding it into the gravel underfoot. He'd managed to bum it off some couple in return for taking a few pictures of them for some website he didn't remember the name of, but he'd long smoked through it. Whenever he panicked too much when he was kidnapped he'd spent the time naming every sibling he had. They were a big foster family and his mother seemed to think adopting more and more children would fix her crumbling marriage, so he'd had more than he had fingers to count them on. After not seeing them for years he'd begun to forget them.

How fucking pathetic was that?

Amenadiel, Raphael, Gabriel, Uriel. Who came after that? Lucifer was the youngest and Amenadiel was the eldest, that he did remember. They were all within about ten years of each other and nobody shared a birthday, that he did remember. He couldn't remember much of what anyone looked like, not like that would help since they'd all look different now anyway. 

As much as he'd hated them as a kid, he really missed his siblings. Even his dad would be a welcome face at this point.

He stared down at the ground for a few more minutes before he decided to go back inside and watch the news or something. Anything but letting his thoughts crash through his head.

X X X X X X X X X X

"You feeling okay?" Chloe noticed Lucifer staring blankly at the ceiling when she got back, not moving or even glancing at her as she walked through the door. 

Lucifer sighed. "I miss my family. I know it's kind of a long shot, but... Our last name was Morningstar. I had a brother named Amenadiel, I don't really know what he looked like besides that he was black and tall and he never liked having much hair. I'm sorry, I shouldn't put so much on you, you don't need to worry-"

Chloe sat beside him on the bed, pulling him into a hug. "I'll see what I can do to find him. I promise."

"Thank you," Lucifer's voice cracked as he tried not to cry, "Thank you, detective."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and draw Lucifer so y'all can see what his scars look like, but no promises. Also, I don't know how to add pictures to Ao3 works, do any of you?


	5. I'm sorry y'all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer sees his brother for the first time in over a decade and it doesn't go terribly well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? avoiding all my responsibilities to play Minecraft? not even updating the fics I write voluntarily? well fuck that about sums me up don't it

Chloe spent the next week scouring every database and website she could find for one Ammenadiel Morningstar. Overall she hadn't had much luck, but she'd been asking around and maybe someone would come across someone who knew him. They were cops, they could find him.

"Mommy?" Trixie peeked out from under the table and giggled. "You didn't find me, now you have to hide!"

Chloe chuckled and went over, scooping her daughter up in her arms. "I don't have time to play right now, monkey. I have to find Lucifer's family. He's got a brother who misses him."

"Why can't I meet Lucifer? I could be his sister, I'd be the best sister! Then you wouldn't have to work so hard!"

"It's not that simple, Monkey," Chloe took her over to the couch and set her down, "He misses his family. You'd miss me if I left for too long, wouldn't you?"

Trixie nodded eagerly. "Why can't I stay with you instead of grandma? I'd help you with your case!"

"Maybe some other time," Chloe brushed her off as her phone buzzed. It was Ella, letting her know that there was a man there insisting that he had to see Chloe immediately. "I've got to get to the station. I'm sorry," She pulled her daughter in for a hug. They hadn't spent much time together lately, with Chloe staying with Lucifer most of the time and the station even more of it. "I'll come by tomorrow, okay?"

Trixie put on a frown and crossed her arms. "You never do anything with me!"

"Oh god, not now," Chloe sighed, "Mom? Could you take care of Trixie for a bit? There's someone waiting for me at the station and I've got to go meet with him, it might be important."

Chloe's mother appeared from the hallway effortlessly taking Trixie away to play princesses, despite the girl's protests.

Chloe shot a quick text to Ella to let her know she was on her way and went in search of her keys.

X X X X X X X X X

The first thing she noticed about the man in her office was that he matched the description of Lucifer's brother. She'd put him up on the found persons part of their site and asked around quite a bit since Lucifer asked about him, but she hadn't expected him to find her. Chloe steeled herself and reminded that she couldn't assume this man was Ammenadiel. He could be anybody. Who specifically asked about her. Sure.

Chloe stepped into her office and smiled at him, offering her hand. "Hello, I'm Chloe Decker, are you the man who asked to meet me here?"

The man let out a sigh of relief, grasping her hand in his own. "Yes! I heard from Linda that you might've found my brother. I had to know if he was really here. I haven't seen him in so many years- we all thought he was dead or he'd run off somewhere."

"He's fine," Chloe assured him, "I'll need him to agree to meet you since he is still in police custody as a witness and under protection until we can guarantee his safety. You understand, I'm sure, but maybe I could get your number so we could set up a meeting here in the next few days? I'm sure he'll be overjoyed to see you again, he's been asking about you."

Ammenadiel nodded, writing down his number for her. "Could you tell him that I've missed him? I just want him to know that I never gave up on looking for him. He's my little brother. I want to make sure he's alright."

Chloe smiled. "You'll see him soon. I promise."

X X X X X X X X X X

"Hey, Lucifer, it's going to be okay, I promise," Chloe promised, squeezing Lucifer's hand. They were waiting in an interrogation room for Ammenadiel to get there. It wasn't the greatest place to reunite the brothers, but it was more private than anywhere else Chloe could think of. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Just stay here. I know he's my brother, just... I mean, it's been so long, we'll practically be strangers. You're the closest thing I have to a friend in this world," Lucifer mumbled, hoping that she wouldn't be upset by that.

Chloe smiled. "I'm happy to be your friend, Lucifer. And if you want me to stay then I'll be right beside you. Promise."

Lucifer nodded numbly, staring at his hands. The door opened and he flinched visibly before looking up to see his brother. Really his brother. "Ammenadiel?"

"Lucifer," Ammenadiel looked ready to cry, meeting Lucifer halfway across the room for a hug, not letting go for nearly a minute. "We all thought you were dead. When I heard... Are you alright? Do you need anything? If you ever need a place to stay or money or anything at all you know I'll help you. Anything."

Lucifer just hugged him tighter, still hardly believing this was real. "I was afraid I'd never see you again," He whispered.

Chloe sat silently for a few moments until the two sat down. "If you're comfortable then I can leave you two to some alone time. I'm sure there's a lot you'd like to catch up on."

Lucifer nodded. "Thank you, Chloe. Really, I can't ever tell you how much I appreciate what you've done for me."

"I'm more than happy to help you, Lucifer," Chloe promised, gathering her things. "Come out and find me when you're finished, alright? I'm in my office if you need anything at all."

"Thank you, Chloe," Ammenadiel repeated, squeezing Lucifer's hand in his own.

-

"I know what you're going to say," Lucifer sighed, "I shouldn't be letting myself be invested in someone so easily. She's just doing her job."

Ammenadial shrugged. "Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to talk about what happened to you, but if you'd prefer to talk about your feelings for Chloe then I can't say you're entirely wrong about my position on that matter."

"I'm sure you've read the news. Trust me, you don't need me to go into detail about everything they did to me," Lucifer hissed back. Five minutes into reuniting with his brother and they were already fighting. He should've expected that. As much as they loved each other, no one in his family could get along for long. "I don't have feelings for her outside of appreciation for saving my life."

"She's an attractive woman. And you obviously haven't changed that much since you were a child. Somehow I find that answer doubtful." Ammenadial sighed. "Look, Lucifer, I support whatever you want to do in life. And if you need anything to make it happen then I'd be more than happy to help you out with it. But why don't you think about coming back with me? I have a spare room in my apartment that you could stay in until you get back onto your feet. I know a great therapist you could see, there's plenty of jobs around town that don't require any experience. With some work, we could even get you into college if you wanted."

Lucifer shook his head. "I'm staying with Chloe right now in a motel. The station wants to keep an eye on me while they work on taking down the ring. I'd love to see you more often, Ammenadial, but I haven't seen you in years. I know Chloe. I trust her, okay?"

"You don't trust me? I'm your brother!"

"She saved my life, Ammenadiel! And at this point, I'm pretty sure she knows me better than you do." This was a bad idea. Lucifer should never have gone looking for his family. They hated him anyway, what did they care if he was still alive?

Ammeandiel sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have come. I'm sorry, Lucifer, I just want to help."

"You've helped plenty."

There was a thick silence for several minutes before Ammenadiel turned and walked out, leaving Lucifer alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason this took so long is that I had to go back and edit every time I said Aziraphale back into Amenadiel because I cannot get my fandoms straight (or gay) anymore


End file.
